Date or Prank: Story 4
by Ryan Ford
Summary: After the girls tricked Percy, Beckendorf, Conner, and Travis into stay out of the capture the flag game the boys want revenge and decide to pull a fast one on the girls.
1. Chapter 1

Part I

(Conner)

"No, no way!" I protested.

"Come on Conner, it was your idea!" Percy pointed out.

"No, it was my idea for you three, not me."

My brother Travis put his hand on my shoulder "Dude she disserves it."

"I wouldn't care if she had blown up our cabin! I am not asking her out!"

"Conner its not like you mean it, its just so we can get back at them." Beckendorf told me.

"I don't care, we'll just have to come up with another plan." I stated firmly.

"Come on dude, we'll never be able to come up with a better plan."

He had a good point, it was probably the best plan I had ever come up with.

Of course most of my ideas were pretty spectacular, they were a whole lot better then my brother Travis's, I still haven't forgiven him, for ever coming up with the golden Mango prank, it was funny at first but it didn't end very funny.

"Alright I'll ask her." I caved.

The others grinned "Alright then, after Conner asks Miley to the fireworks, were all set for, get back at the girls, prank!" Travis said giving Beckendorf a high five.

I spotted Miley at the Arena, she had just hacked a dummies head off.

I gulped and thought about turning around and telling the others that she said no, but I had to do this, one mistake could ruin the whole plan.

I Marched over to Miley with confidants but as soon as she saw me and smiled, I melted.

"Hey Conner!" she said "Are you back for more Candy?"

I shook my head and gulped, I wondered if she heard it, "No, I...I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay shoot."

"Um...well...I...was wondering if...if you would like to go with me to the fireworks?"

Miley looked at me for a moment her aspiration didn't even change, there was no sign of joyfulness or no sign of disgust, she just seemed to be studying me.

"Sure." she finely agreed.

I sighed with relieve, "Well okay see you then."

"Okay!"

I took off before she could change her mind, when I reached the others Percy asked "So did she say yes?"

I nodded "Alright Beckendorf said giving me a high five.

Travis grinned "Alright guys the fireworks are tomorrow, but we need to get things ready today, so Percy did you find four chairs?"

Percy nodded "Yeah there in my cabin."

"Okay, Conner do you know where the glue is?" Travis asked me.

I nodded "Yeah its under my bed."

"Okay Beckendorf, I need you to find four more chairs, its got to look like were coming back."

"I'm on it." Beckendorf said running off in the direction of his cabin.

"And the rest of us need to get things set up for tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

(Percy)

I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed, remembering today was the fireworks.

I looked around in the empty cabin and yelled "Time to get up!"

I was the only child of Poseidon, so I got the whole cabin to myself, sometimes it was awesome to have my very own cabin and other times it was extremely boring.

I quickly got dress in a orange camp T-shirt and a pair a jeans, then headed off to the mess hall for breakfast.

Another bad thing about being the only child of Poseidon his, I have a whole table to myself and that can definitely get a little lonely.

Annabeth chase smiled at me from over at the Athena table, her and Miley seemed to of told everyone else at the table a funny joke, because they were all laughing.

Several of them looked over at me and began laughing harder, that made me a little mad and more anxious for revenge, I couldn't wait for tonight, so I could get even with Annabeth.

After I was done eating I hurried out before I became the laughing stock of the whole mess hall.

I met Beckendorf outside, he was caring four fold up chairs towards the beach, the place where the fireworks were held.

"You guys getting things ready?" I asked.

Beckendorf Nodded "Travis and Conner are down by the beach, setting up the girls chairs."

"So these ones are ours?"

"Yep! Beckendorf grinned.

"But their the same color, "What if we sit in the wrong chairs?"

Beckendorf laughed "That isn't going to happen if we remember that we need to sit on the right side!"

I slapped myself in the forehead "Duh!"

I grabbed two chairs form Beckendorf and we cared them down to the beach.

when we got there, Travis and Conner had just finished setting up the chairs.

Travis saw us and grinned "Hey guys, place those in front of the other chairs and remember we're on the right side."

Conner laughed "Because if we sat on the left side, we'd feel pretty stupid!"

Beckendorf and me started to laugh with him but Travis glared at us "Guys we need to take this seriously!"

We stopped laughing and nodded "Sorry." Conner apologized "Couldn't help myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

(Beckendorf)

After we were done We head off to Ancient Greek lessons, to start the days activity's. I couldn't focus on the lesson because I was thinking about what the girls reaction might be, when they found out we tricked them. I couldn't wait to yell "Now we're even!"

After Greek Lessons I was heading towards our next Activity when Silena stopped me "Hey Charlie! Are you ready for the fireworks?"

I grinned "More then you know." she smiled "I'm glad to see your as excited about it as I am."

"Na I'm probably more excited."

"I doubt."

"I don't!"

"Okay seriously guys! Get a new topic!" Travis said walking up behind me.

"Hey Travis!' Silena greeted him "I hear you and Katie are going out."

Travis blushed and was about to answer when Conner yelled at us to come help polish the armor, we gripped a little but obeyed and helped out in the most boring activity at camp, I like making the armor not cleaning it, Silena seemed to of enjoyed it though, while she was polishing the armor she was humming a merry tone, I wasn't about to tell her but it was a little annoying.

The rest of the activity's went by pretty slow and it seemed like the gods were making it an extra long day, Athena Probably had something to do with that, because she might not want us to get the best of two of her daughters.

"Though it was probably just my imagination and the day was as long as any other day.

When we were finely done with all of our activity's we had to get cleaned up for dinner.

But I use the time to work on the dragon, he was all band up and there was definitely a lot wrong with him and he was dirtiest thing I had ever seen, it probably took me about an hour to clean only his head, and by then I realized I was late for dinner. I covered it up so no more dust would get on it and ruin the job I had just done. it definitely would be a very long project and that was just the cleaning part, it would probably take twice as long to fix it.

I head off to the mess hall and quickly ate.

After I was done I met Conner, Travis and Percy outside, we were ready to get even with the girls once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

__

_****_

Part IV

_**(Travis)**_

when Beckendorf was finely done eating we head over to the beach to make sure everything was in its place then we split up to go get ready.

Me and Conner went over to the Hermes cabin and of course when we were alone with are sibs, Conner couldn't help but to tell them about our plan to get back at the girls, they all laughed till they looked like they were going to explode.

A girl named Sarah said that wasn't very nice but Conner filled her in on everything that they had done to us after that she looked a little bit more understanding, though I wanted to tie her up and leave her in the cabin, just in case she went blabbing to the whole camp. and I would have if Conner hadn't read my thoughts and talked me out of it.

He pointed out that Sarah didn't know who her Parent was and that she had just lost her mother in a car crash, I didn't know how he knew all this about her but I wasn't about to ask either.

We din't have enough time for another long story.

After we were done getting ready we head off to the mess hall where we had agreed to meet up with Beckendorf and Percy.

They were both waiting there and they looked like they had been there for a while, and I would have believed it if it wasn't for Percy, He looked like he was out of breath, so I could tell he had just ran over here.

"Alright Percy you go meet up with Annabeth and director to her seat, Beckendorf you do the same with Silena."

They both saluted and Head off to go meet up with their dates.

I turned to Conner "And you go meet up with Miley."

Conner nodded and hurried along.

I head off towards the beach and ran into Katie on the way, when she saw me she smiled "I've been looking all over for you!"

I blushed, seeing her made me think twice about getting back at her.

"Hey no hard feelings about capture the flag right?" she asked.

I grinned "No hard feelings" I was about to decide that we could forgive them and forget the whole idea when Katie added "Though it was funny, you should have seen the look on your face!"

I stopped myself from drawing out my sword and challenging her to a fight.

I just smiled "Glad I could amuse you."

she laughed "Well right this way!" I said leading her to the chairs we had set up.

The others were already there, I almost bust at laughing when I saw Miley, Annabeth and Silena sitting down on the left side where we had put glue on the seats.

I lead Katie to the empty booby trapped seat, she sat down and smiled at me, I had to turn around quickly before she saw the smile on my face, I was about to bust at laughing and ruin the whole thing.

After I got my face straight I sat down beside Percy.

"Well who wants to go get the drinks?" Conner asked braking the silence.

Miley got up, "I'll get them and Annabeth, Silena, Katie will you help me please?" They nodded and got up, "Be back in a jiffy." Annabeth said winking at Percy, with that they took off to get the drinks.

"Um aren't they suppose to be glued to their seats?" Percy asked.

"Yes!" I answered staring at the empty seats in front of us, there wasn't even glue on them.

"I'm afraid to get up." Beckendorf commented.

"You and me both." I agreed.

Percy laughed your all funny I don't see what the big deal is, we must not of put enough glue on their chairs!, I'll go get some more!"

he stood up and his chair followed him.

"Why is my chair sticking to my butt?" he asked.

"Why do you think?" I snapped "The girls must of figured out our plan!"

Percy sighed and sat down "But how?"

I was about to give an educated when the girls came back with our drinks, they handed them to us and sat down.

"So are the four of you enjoying yourself?" Miley asked. The girls burst out laughing, "We're going to get some food!" Annabeth said still holding her sides,

the four of them turned and ran off.

"Conner!" I yelled after they ran away "Curse your ideas!"


End file.
